Winter
by under.that.sun
Summary: Being together with your loved one, enjoying the view of the falling snow, simply cuddling under the covers while freezing wind blows outside, that's the heaven when you're in love... SmoAce, AU, yaoi, drabble.


**A.N. Seriously I've wrote so many LawLu recently that decided to write a non-LawLu on purpose… It dedicated to my precious Zehirohope (Stephanie-san) who always manages to make me smile :}.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, drabble, SmoAce.**

**Disclaimer: *puts on her fluffy, red bathrobe* noup, not today, I still can't say that I own One Piece, I still don't…**

Winter

Ace's POV

*sneeze* "I hate winter."

"Really brat? I thought you love winter? Christmas, New Year, cuddling in the bed? Isn't that what you said a week ago?"

I blew my nose and glared at my lover. "Yea, I said that, but I hate being sick and if you didn't notice – I'm sick!"

Smoker rolled his eyes. "Well it's your own fault brat, you just had to ignore my warnings and go outside just after washing your hair…"

I grimaced and sneezed once again. "Yea, yea, it's my own fault… I know that…"

The grey haired man sighed and took my gloved hand. "Maybe let's go home?"

I sneezed again. "No! I want to be here! I wanted to see this for so long!"

Another sigh went out from hip lips. "Just a minute ago you said you hate winter."

"Well, maybe I hate it, but I definitely love the view!"

My eyes fell on the view I was talking about. We were standing on this cliff at the side of the town from which we could see all town as it was a little lower than cliff. Whitish sheet of thick clouds was covering the sky and big bites of snow were falling from it. It's the first snow. Little by little everything was being covered in white layer and become somehow pure and gentle. Like a white bunny which you just want to cuddle with. The roof tops were already completely white and the cars in the streets were also becoming whiter.

The sun was slowly hiding behind the horizon making everything even darker, the street lamps were already turned on and the town looked like one of those bubble things where you shake the bubble and snow starts falling on the object inside. Who wouldn't want to enjoy this view with their lovers! I've been planning this for so long and no cold is gonna get me!

I turned at Smoker with a grin. "And don't tell me you're not enjoying the view!"

Smoker looked from the view to me. "Yea, it's really beautiful."

I felt happiness flow through my body; he likes it! So planning this for half a year was worth it! If only this cold wasn't here… Smoker's arm wrapped around me and he brought me closer to himself. "Maybe we should already get back? If we stay any longer your cold might worsen…"

I felt my feet get colder and colder; maybe he's right…? But I want to enjoy the view a little bit more. "Don't worry, I'm fine, let's stay here for a little longer, okay?"

I looked at my lover with hope in my eyes, Smoker sighed. "I don't want you in the bed with a fever, so let's go."

I shook my head and pouted. "No! I wanna stay!"

My lover glared at me and a glint appeared in his eyes, he leaned to my ear. "If you didn't have a cold, right now we would be in the back of my jeep, these snowflakes would cover the car in complete darkness, you would be lying underneath me naked and sweating as I would fuck your brains out~" He whispered that to me in a low, seductive tone. "Of course we could also do that when we're at home, but as you want to stay, I guess we should leave that for another time?"

My cheeks were bright red and I felt that I was gripping Smoker's coat with my arms, so he wouldn't go out of my sight. I could feel pressure building up in the lower part of my body; damn, that husky, seductive voice of his… I could feel him smirking to my ear as we didn't change our position at all, a wet tongue licked the shell of my ear and sent shiver through my body. "So?"

I gritted my teeth and lowered my head, my cheeks were burning red. "Let's go home."

Smoker chuckled and scooped me in his arms, I laughed out of the suddenness and looked down at him, my lover was looking at me with loving eyes. I leaned and placed my lips on his; man do I love him… Even though I was in higher position than him he easily conquered my mouth. After some time he pulled away and put me on the ground. "Now, we can go home."

Without another word we went back to the car, just as we were sitting in it I sneezed again and remembered what we would be doing right now if I didn't have a cold. "I hate winter..."

**A.N. Well actually Ace doesn't hate winter, he just hates having a cold and blames winter for that… I'm having a cold right now, but that doesn't make me hate winter, I actually love it even more as it is finally completely white here! Hope you enjoyed! :}**


End file.
